<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Твоя моя кровь by innokentya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687525">Твоя моя кровь</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya'>innokentya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Fandom Kombat 2017, Incest, Sibling Incest, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:41:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Внутри Ванды лишь пустота.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pietro Maximoff/Wanda Maximoff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Твоя моя кровь</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1) Написано для команды fandom Incest 2017 на Фандомную Битву.<br/>2) Канонная (!) смерть персонажа.<br/>3) Соулмейт!AU, в котором люди получают те же физические увечья, что и их родственные души (с меньшим уроном для организма).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Пальцы вздрагивают, перестав слушаться, и сила больше не поддается Ванде. Она теряется на долю секунды, что чуть не стоит ей жизни, но тут же отбрасывает противника мощным потоком энергии, который становится последним. Она будто иссякает, высыхает в одночасье… Ванде невдомек, что вообще происходит с её самоконтролем, а потом она в один момент падает на колени и кричит.</p><p>Кричит, потому что изнутри рвется, не щадя диафрагмы, её же сила и её… боль. Звуковая волна оглушает все живое вокруг: те, кто находится рядом, пытаются прикрыть уши, чтобы уберечь барабанные перепонки, а Ванда все никак не может совладать с собой. Энергия кипит, бурлит, выходит из неё каждую секунду, создавая вокруг чистый магический вакуум. Так же внезапно, как и начала кричать, Ванда умолкает, с ужасом понимая — внутри неё лишь пустота. Она рассматривает мир в алых всполохах, окружающих её, завороженно наблюдает за предметами, которые двигаются будто в замедленной съемке, а потом опускает взгляд на собственные пальцы.</p><p>Они больше не дрожат, застыли, словно каменное изваяние, отказываются двигаться.</p><p>А после раздается тонкий свист. Свист, разрезающий алый кокон, проникающий сквозь магию, вспарывающий кожу. Ванда широко распахивает глаза: из ран, проявляющихся на тонкой коже, вместо привычного света струится настоящая кровь — красная, яркая, почти ничем не отличающаяся от её магии. Только это больнее во сто крат.</p><p>Ей известно, что это означает.</p><p>Ванда запрокидывает голову и кричит снова. Она выкрикивает проклятия в адрес Мстителей, рыдает, смешивая слезы с кровью, и отказывается верить в то, что…</p><p>Её соулмейта больше нет.</p><p>Пьетро больше нет.</p><p>Грудную клетку будто многократно протыкают раскаленным кинжалом, и Ванда воет от бессилия, все же сжимая пальцы в кулаки и отчаянно разбивая их о лежащие рядом камни.</p><p>Никто бы, даже он, не выжил от такого количества ран.</p><p>Она судорожно кашляет, пытаясь совладать с собственным даром, чтобы залечить, восстановить, заставить организм вновь слушаться, но бесполезно. Сердце практически не бьется, оно отдает дань замершему собрату в груди Пьетро; горло отчаянно саднит, практически не проталкивая звуки, и Ванда сдается.</p><p>Она сворачивается калачиком на груде камней и отчаянно надеется, что здесь же и умрет, потому что жизни без Пьетро не может представить. Раны на груди кровят, пачкая и без того красную одежду, но она этого не замечает. Она готова истечь кровью, остаться на поле боя, быть похороненной подле брата. Её надежды на лучший мир больше нет, так есть ли толк оставаться в живых и сражаться дальше?</p><p>Пьетро сказал бы: «Да, есть. Потому что я бы так хотел».</p><p>Ванда рыдает и трясет головой — нет, она так не хочет. Ей больше ничего не нужно.</p><p>Голос Пьетро все еще нашептывает на ухо: «А как же месть?».</p><p>И это срабатывает.</p><p>Перепачканная своей — хотя, кажется, что чужой — кровью, Ванда поднимается на ноги, чуть пошатываясь. Магия все еще кружит вокруг, отказываясь ей подчиняться, но она сужает глаза и подставляет ладони — одна из них просвечивает, как от пули навылет — под алые блики. Те ластятся, будто котята, чуть медлят, словно раздумывают, а нужно ли им… А после разом влетают в её сознание, создавая настолько мощный щит, что враги Ванды Максимофф обязаны трепетать.</p><p>Они изрешетили тело Пьетро, они оставили вечные следы на её душе и коже…</p><p>Ванда стискивает зубы и резко вскидывает руки.</p><p>Магия разлетается в воздухе, неся смерть каждому, кто затеял, объявил и принял участие в войне против Мстителей, в войне, которая отобрала у неё самое дорогое — её родственную душу.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>После этого сражения Ванду Максимофф никогда не видят в откровенных нарядах, да и вообще видят мало. Она возвращается к затворническому образу жизни, и никто из Мстителей — ни Стив, ни Клинт, ни даже Вижн, с которыми она поддерживала относительно дружеские отношения, — не может убедить её вернуться к ним, вновь стать частью команды. Да и как бы они это сделали, когда она и говорить с ними не желает?<p>Единственная, кому Ванда демонстрирует, до чего довела её их справедливость, становится Черная Вдова.</p><p>Во время очередного — бессмысленного — разговора Ванда просто стаскивает с правой руки длинную перчатку и демонстрирует Наташе большой алый рубец на тыльной стороне ладони.</p><p>— Они отняли у меня родственную душу, — чеканит Ванда, — они сделали со мной это. Ты всерьез считаешь, что я к ним вернусь?</p><p>Наташа не отвечает, молча отводит взгляд, а через полчаса покидает скромное жилище Ванды.</p><p>Спустя два часа уходит и сама Ванда. Ей пора навещать Пьетро.</p><p>В этот раз кладбищенская калитка скрипит как-то особо тоскливо.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>